


"Business Trip"

by PurpleBastard



Series: Staticmothentine [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, M/M, Marriage, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBastard/pseuds/PurpleBastard
Summary: Vox and Val goes on a business trip that turns into more than they had prepared for.
Relationships: Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Staticmothentine [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150868
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	"Business Trip"

"Damnit Val....harder!" Vox groaned and growled

"Mmmm...sure thing honey. Just say please." Val purred and smirked

"Please!"

"Oh Daddy, you sure can beg!"

Val's grip on Vox's hips tightened as he slammed into his lover hard, over and over. It made the tech demon lose his damn mind with how good the lust demon made him feel. Head swimming with pleasure, he gasped suddenly as Val's main hands grabbed hold of the edges of his screen. Thrusting hard and deep, Val held Vox in place. The TV demon couldn't even find his voice to warn his lover that he was about to cum. Val however felt Vox tighten around him, heard him groan loudly as he met his release. Burying himself deep within his lover, Val soon followed him into bliss.

When they had cleaned themselves up and readjusted their clothes, they left the limo that had been parked outside a fancy hotel for the past 20 minutes. Walking into the lobby, they headed straight for the private elevator that would take them to the penthouse suite. Vox pressed the button as the doors closed, leaving them alone in the small space.

"Remind me again why we are on a business trip barley an hour away from home?" he glanced up at his boyfriend.

"Because we need a break and checking out this new potential club is the perfect getaway for the weekend. We talked about this." Val reminded him. "But if you don't want to spend time with me..."

"Sweetheart, you know that's not what I meant. I'm happy to spend some quality time with you." 

Vox tugged Val down into a kiss, making a point and getting it across as his moth melted against him. The kiss only ended because they reached the top floor. The doors opened up into the luxurious penthouse that was equipped with everything they required. It was the perfect home away from home. Val immediately removed his coat and tossed it on a couch in the sitting area. He was dressed in a red dress today, strapless and hugging every curve just right. He could feel Vox's eyes burning a hole in his back.

"We just had sex Voxxy." he smirked, turning to look at the other man.

"And?" Vox walked up to him.

"And I want to freshen up and eat before we go and check out the club. We can have more fun later."

"Oh, fine." Vox fake pouted then he smiled "A bath perhaps?" 

"Mmm, yes and let's order dinner too."

Later after they had bathed, had sex again and dined, they were getting ready for a fun time out. It had been far too long since they'd actually gone clubbing. And while the main reason was business, they had agreed on treating the night as a date night. Vox had dressed in a pair of red pants paired with a black shirt and a white bow tie. A bit more casual than he usually went for, but if he was to dance with his moth all night, he wanted to do it right. Speaking of his moth. Val had picked an unusual outfit for the evening. Dressed in black skinny jeans, red pumps and a white crop top over which he wore a short black fuzzy jacket decorated with red hearts to match his white fluff. 

“You look stunning sweetheart.” Vox said, his gaze taking in all of his tall boyfriend. 

“And you look damn handsome.” Val blew him a kiss.

“The club is not very far from here. We could walk?” Vox suggested lightly. 

“Walk?” Val gave a laugh “Honey, no. Let’s take the car. I want to arrive in style.” 

“I mean, we can. But that also means you’ll have to deal with paparazzi all night.” Vox pointed out.

That remark almost tanked Val’s mood. He wished the media would leave them alone. For just one fucking night. He supposed Vox was right though. If they walked there, they’d draw far less attention to themselves. With a sigh he nodded.

“Walking it is.” 

Val had to admit that walking side by side with his lover down the street had been a nice experience. It almost felt like they were a normal everyday couple, not Overlords. And while people had of course recognised them, it was far from the usual fuzz that tended to surround them when they stepped out in public. Making their way to the club, the crowd parted for them and the man at the door quickly let them in. The two Overlords made their way inside where they were greeted by the owner herself. Three of them headed for the VIP section and drinks where ordered so business could be discussed. 

Two hours and several drinks later, they had reached an agreement. Vox and Val would buy the club while Trudy, the current owner, would stay on as manager. All three of them clinked their glasses together as the sealed the deal. Trudy told them to please stick around and enjoy themselves and that all their drinks were of course on the house. She then left them alone.

"The bartender is definitely staying. These drinks are amazing." Val raised his glass at Vox. 

"Agreed. Been a while since we kicked back in a club like this. Almost like back in the old days." Vox chuckled, clinking his glass to Val's. 

"You mean, when we drank, danced and fucked all the time? Before we became important Overlords?" Val smirked, leaning his chin on his folded hands, gazing at his lover.

"Yeah! I miss those days sometimes. But nothing says we can't relive them while moving on with our afterlives, right? We have each other, we have a good stable thing going. Things are great."

Val nodded in agreement and leaned in, pulling Vox into a deep kiss. He was really enjoying letting loose, the alcohol coursing through his veins. Pulling back he purred at his lover as he slowly stood.

"Lets dance."

Vox eagerly got up and followed his partner to the nearest dance floor. Pulling his tall moth close, they began moving to the music. Pretty soon most demons in the club were watching them. The intimacy they shared in dance could only be matched by their intimacy in bed. At the end of one of many songs, Vox suddenly dipped Val, holding him so he could reach his lips, kissing him deeply. Val surprised but happily welcomed it, holding on to him. They slowly broke apart and after helping Val back on his feet, Vox walked him off the dance floor. Getting back to their private booth, they ordered another round of drinks while getting lost in one another. They kept drinking and making out in their dark corner of the club. Forgetting the rest of the world. 

The next morning Val awoke with a groan. He was sprawled across the bed in the hotel suite. Still wearing his outfit from the previous night, minus shoes and coat. His head was pounding, his mouth was dry and he felt utterly exhausted. Val had not been this hungover in years. Turning his head he found Vox next to him. The TV demon had face planted with his screen face first into the mattress. Faint snoring could be heard. Reaching his hand out to shake Vox awake, Val noticed there was a new ring on his finger. A plain golden band. When the hell did he get that.

"Vox...wake up..." he grunted, shaking his lover awake.

"Mmm...what...whats wrong?" Vox mumbled, rolling over on his back, his screen glitching slightly.

"What the fuck happened last night Vox? What did we do?" 

Val sat up, rubbing his hands on his face, trying to remember the previous night. Lowering his hands, his eyes caught sight of Vox's left hand. He also wore a golden band. The same as Val. The moth's eyes suddenly widened in shock. About the same time Vox had also noticed the ring he was wearing and sat straight up. They stared at each other in mild panic before exclaiming at the same time.

"WE GOT MARRIED?!"

"HOW?"

"WHEN?"

"WHERE?"

"There must be an explanation for this. Let's try to recall last night." Vox said, trying to access his memories from the previous night but failing to do so.

"I remember we closed the deal. We danced and drank a whole fucking lot and made out." Val got up and walked to the mini fridge. He grabbed two bottle of water, returning to the bed he handed one to Vox. 

"I remember that too. Let me see if I can access some information. Give me a moment."

Val sat in silence, drinking water, watching a Vox's screen turned too static. The tech demon was accessing the security cameras at the club. While his screen was still snow, he snapped his fingers and the flat screen TV on the wall turned on, showing what he had found. Val watched himself and Vox together in their private booth at the club. They had made out like rabid teenagers with Val straddling Vox on the seat. Then they had talked about something in depth before suddenly getting up to leave. Vox had tracked them through the cameras in the club. As they had left the club, he switched to surveillance cameras. He followed as they had walked down the street, clearly with a destination in mind. Soon enough they had found what they had been looking for. A sleazy 24/7 wedding chapel.

"We didn't! Not Vegas style." Val groaned, feeling embarrassed. 

He watched in dismay as him and Vox had picked out the rings they were now wearing. They had drunkenly stood before the demon whom officiated the whole ordeal. The whole ceremony had take less than five minutes. They had slid the rings on each others fingers. Val had picked Vox off his feet, holding him up as he kissed him deeply. They had been handed the official papers, which they had both signed.   
Vox continued to track their movements all the way back to the hotel where they had blanked out on the bed next to each other. Val had found the envelope with the certificate on the floor and sure enough. It was official. They were married.

"Well. We clearly did that." Vox mumbled as his screen turned back into his face. He clearly looked nervous and very unsure what to think of all of it.

"We sure did..." Val was just as nervous.

They sat in silence, sipping their water. Val looked at the ring on his finger and slowly smiled. It did feel right. Not how they had done it. But the fact that he was now married to Vox. The tech demon watched his moth toying with the band on his finger. Slowly looking up at him, he saw Val was smiling softly at him, making him smile in return. They both leaned in and the same time, meeting in a deep, loving kiss.

"My husband." Val purred against his lips

"My husband. My Val." Vox mumbled happily.

They kissed again, wrapping their arms around each other, laying back down on the bed. When they pulled apart for air, Val grinned excitedly. Vox cocked a brow at him curiously.

"You know what this mean, don't you Voxxy?"

When his lover gave him a blank look he chuckled, stroking the edge of Vox's screen.

"We need to plan our honeymoon!"

That had Vox grin as he too got excited. Then he smirked as he gently pushed Val down on his back, rolling on top of him.

"That we must sweetheart, but first, we need to have a proper wedding night...er...morning."

"Mmm, how right you are." Val purred, stretching out under him.

They didn't leave the bed for the rest of the day.


End file.
